Let me Live
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: When Mal get's seriously injured Evie is the one to find her, and uncover a big secret along the way. Mal X Evie. One-shot. Completed.


**Hey guys I'm new here for this section but I'm hoping you will all give me a chance with it. Just a little warning this has a mention of a rough topic just FYI. This story was kind of based off the song** ** _cut the rope._** **Hope you all enjoy!**

She could feel the burn, the searing pain added but she didn't want to draw attention to it. She lightly pressed her hand over her side as she stumbled her way back to the grounds. Her hair was still soaking wet but other then that she showed no other sign of being hurt; and she hoped to keep it that way. She avoided the eyes of the other students as she finally made her way to the dorms main entry. She kept her head down hoping to not run into anybody she knew; like Evie. Especially Evie.

She climbed the stairs one at a time, wincing ever so slightly. Her breath felt like it kept getting caught with the pain that seemed to go from bad to worse with every step she now took. When she finally got to the top of the stairs she huffed out a big breath before continuing to walk down the hallway towards her room. As she walked she kept a tight hand on her hip the pressure seemed to help. But the farther she walked everything seemed to get worse. She quickly looked around making sure Evie wasn't around. She didn't need her knowing what happened. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. Half past six pm. That means Evie and the rest of the school should be in the dinning hall having dinner. That gave her about 30 minutes to get cleaned up. She finally reached her door and before she had time to turn the doorknob her hand that was sitting on her hip became wet. She pulled it back from the purple jacket she was wearing and found it covered in a red liquid. Blood.

"Shit" she mumbled before throwing open her room door. She quickly stumbled inside shutting the door behind her and locking it. She barley managed to walk over to her bed where she held herself up with the canopy poles. She pressed her back against it for support before slowly zipping her jacket down and slowly starting to pull it off her arms. She swore the whole time but finally managed to get it off and dropped it to the floor with a thud. The inside stained with her blood. She looked down at her right hip. Her shirt was stained all the way to the top of her shirt. Oh god. She didn't even have time to start to take her other shirt off to see the damage before the door to her room unlocked and opened and Evie walked in. Mal had just enough time to turn around so all Evie could see was her back but there was no hiding the damage now.

"There you are" Evie said as she shut the door. "Everyone in the dinning hall was looking for you"

"I'm not really feeling up for eating right now" Mal managed out of her grit teeth.

"Why? Are you not feeling well…" Evie trailed off before going silent and Mal knew exactly why. Evie's eyes locked with Mal's blood stained coat that was currently sitting on the floor of their bedroom.

"Mal" Evie said her voice heightened. "What's going on?" Mal couldn't get any words out and didn't have any energy left to turn around.

"Mal" Evie said again this time more urgent. She placed her hand on Mal's shoulder and slowly turned her towards the blue haired girl. "Oh my god" Evie said when she finally laid eyes on Mals hip.

"What happened?!" she almost yelled. She slowly helped Mal over to her bed and laid her down. "Doesn't matter" Mal mumbled her eyes slowly shutting.

"Yes it does matter, I'm calling the infirmary" Evie said pulling out her cell phone.

"No!" Mal yelled as she sat up at super speed. Big mistake. She cried out in pain, tears shooting out of her eyes as she fell backwards groaning and holding her hip. The blood smearing all over her hands. "You know how I am with doctors" she cried out tears running down her face.

"Mal" Evie said crouching down right beside her bed so she could look Mal in the eyes. "Your losing too much blood, and will go into hysterics. At the infirmary they can sedate you…"

"No" Mal cried out again. "I can't do it Evie, I won't go see a doctor. I don't want anyone touching me" Evie huffed out in frustration.

"Fine I'll do it then" she said.

"No, no" Mal said attempting to sit up in the bed. "Don't come close to me!"

"If you won't go to the doctor, then I'm going to do it myself end of story. I've taken those medical courses"

"No please" Mal said crying. "Evie please don't!" Evie tried not to pay attention to her. She went into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kid from underneath the bathroom sink. She came back a second later to find Mal trying to get out of bed but failing so hard it was almost funny.

"Oh no you don't" Evie said pushing her hand on Mal's chest pushing her back into the bed. "You're not leaving" Mal couldn't even muster up the words anymore to cry for help she laid there knowing she couldn't move just crying. She was afraid of what would happen when Evie put her hands on her. Evie opened up the first aid kit and pulled on the blue plastic gloves. Before going over to her bedside table and pulling out a little vial of something Mal couldn't see.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked in between tears. Evie pulled off Mal's boots and socks before popping open the vial. She dropped a few drops of the liquid onto the soles of Mal's feet before rubbing them in. She then made her way up her body and dropped a few drops onto her finger before moving towards Mal's neck.

"Stop please Evie" Mal begged.

"It's okay" Evie said she she rubbed the liquid on her finger into the back of Mal's ear before repeating the same thing on the other side. "It's lavender, a relaxer"

Mal took a deep breath feeling the liquid sooth her muscles as she huffed out.

"Now I'm going to cut your shirt off to look at the damage, so can you try to not freak out?" she asked. Mal gave a little nod before Evie pulled out the scissors out of the kit. She carefully lifted Mal's shirt at the bottom before starting to cut upwards to Mal's chest. In a few quick cuts she had cut through the whole fabric and took a deep breath before pulling back the shirt to reveal Mal's injury.

Evie tried not to gasp out and or vomit at the sight of it. Along Mal's hip was was almost a 6-inch-deep cut. Blood was still coming out and her whole hip had turned back and purple. This was bad; really bad.

"Okay" Evie said taking a deep breath. "Mal you are going to hate me so much for this but it needs to be done"

"What?" Mal said her eyes still wet from tears as she looked at her best friend.

"Roll onto your side" Evie said helping her roll over onto her non injured side so she could see the extent of the full injury. Mal's back was now facing Evie and she could see what Mal couldn't. All over her back was bruises and cuts but non of them were as bad as the one on her hip. Evie reached into the first aid kit pulling out a bottle of anesthetic. She popped open the cap before pouring some onto gauze.

"I'm so sorry" Evie whispered before placing the gauze onto Mal's cut and wiping. Mal had to bite into her pillow to prevent her from screaming so loud security would come running. Evie cringed as she continued to disinfect it. Wiping all the blood up. Soon it was clean and had stopped bleeding all that was left was the huge gash.

"It doesn't look deep" Evie said as she threw the bloody gauze in the trash next to her. "It was just big that's why you were bleeding so much.

"Okay" Mal mumbled her head still her in her pillow.

"I'm just going to wrap it up now okay?" Evie said. Mal only nodded her head without saying a word. She took out more clean gauze placing it on the would before cutting up body tape and taping the gauze to Mal's body. Mal was still the whole time for the first time since Evie started to help her. Finally, when she was all taped up Evie grabbed a blanket from her bed and carefully placed it over Mal's body covering up her bare back and chest. Mal shivered before rolling over onto her back winching in the process.

Evie disposed of her bloody gloves and Mal's cut up blood stained shirt before she took her desk chair and placed it besides Mal's bed sitting down.

"We need to talk" she said. Mal looked up at her not saying a word. "I know you don't want to talk about it but we need to Mal. You could have died had I not found you"

Mal huffed out a breath before sighing. "Okay" she mumbled. "I went to the enchanted lake in the woods to teach myself how to swim" Evie sat there quietly listening to every word. "At one point I went a little farther then I should have into the deep area. At some point a current had formed and I got swept under it. I tried to swim to the top for air but I didn't even know where I was since I was dragged so far under. And then the current threw me against the rocks that are on the side of the water. Eventually I managed to come up to the surface and dragged myself out of the water and thus" she said pointing to her bandaged hip. "Was how this happened"

"Why didn't you call me?" Evie said brushing Mal's still wet hair out of her eyes.

"I left my phone here" she said. "I was stupid I know"

"You need to be more careful or at least tell me where your going next time. If you had drown in that lake we would of never found you"

"I know"

Evie was silent for another moment before asking another question that had been weighing her down. "Mal…"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so afraid for me to come near you?" Mal tried to act shocked and not know what she was talking about.

"I wasn't, what are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Mal" Evie sighed. "You were in hysterics crying and almost didn't let me come near you"

"It was nothing. That was nothing."

"Mal I know you and you've never never been like that with me before. I saw a completely different side of you. We're best friends so please just tell me"

Mal wiped away the single tear that fell from her face. The first one after her meltdown. "Okay but if I do you promise that you won't go to anyone or tell anybody this okay?"

"Okay"

"Back on the isle a couple of months before we came here I was hanging out with Henry one night"

"Hades son right?" Evie asked. Mal nodded and continued.

"We were just hanging out, and at one point he gave me water. And he must have put something in it because I blacked out" Evie gulped knowing what was coming next.

"I woke up later with him on top of me before blacking out again. When I fully woke up the next day I was in the streets. I don't remember anything of what happened but I know what he did" She now had more tears falling down her face.

"And from that moment I have never trusted anyone. He and I were friends and he did that to me. I won't even go near anything that will affect me. Which is why I didn't want to be sedated at the infirmary"

"Mal" Evie said wiping the tears that were falling down her face. "I am so sorry, I had no idea"

"Nobody knew not even my mom" she mumbled. "I didn't mean to freak out on you, but I can't stand having anybody touch me"

"I'm sorry I pushed you so hard" Evie said.

"No, no that's okay" she said reaching out to hold Evie's hand. "I knew I needed help I just didn't want to admit it. I haven't wanted to admit a lot of things to myself since that night"

"He can't hurt or touch you again Mal"

"I know" she said sighing. "But I'm glad you were the one that found me, you're my best friend Evie and I'm sorry for freaking out on you"

"Don't be. You're my best friend too Mal and I just don't want anything to ever happen to you again" Evie stood up out of her chair and bent down to hug her best friend. And for a moment they both just cherished each other.

 **Let me know what you think by dropping a review! xoxo**


End file.
